MystiriuM Wiki
Biography : MystiriuM is a Norwegian vampire black Metal band created by the one member band (Amin Azareum) since 2004 that was a side project for indicate his deep dark feelings. The beginning of Azareum’s dark metal life when he felt his need for Gothic shape Guitar since 1995 to express all the old melodies throw his vampire fingers on his ancient guitar strings. Azareum born from a Sumerian father and a pharaohs mother whom they had meet at the Nile land , he wrote all the band lyrics in Egypt – Cairo , after 9 years he activate his first black metal music records in 2004 by the band 1st demo (The Dark Forest Beyond) that appear the band bloody and vampires life stories that specially about only the blood lust and vampires fantasy life , until he took his own home studio in Norway – Oslo at 2007 with sharing 3 of Norwegian musician members (female vocal , drummer , programmer & synthesizer) to let him recording all his old & new Albums at there . Azareum Found the real Black-death metal sense in Norway’s dark forests and Forsaken places and Empty abandoned old Castles beginning with Old black metal School to the new modern technical death metal style and from the Ancient countries he found Egypt and the pharaohs ancient treasures the real Ancient feeling for his some lyrical style and stories . At 2004 Azareum start his project of MystiriuM with melodic black metal style with preparing and studying the recording Techniques and sound engineering until his first release (Album - Demo) 2005- The Dark Forest Beyond at Egypt – Cairo with raw guitar sound and beginner programs for synthesizer and drum kit . At 2006 and after 1 year of experience he release his special production (Interior Of The Great Temple ) and (Lusting Ancient Doom) with more Techniques and good sound that got most of great followers of metal heads world wide . At 2007 '''and the world wide release (Riving Vagina) that be one of the some kind of the intent of dourness sensual with the sexual Organs Frantic of the virgins who Lived in the Urban Darken Forest of the vampires . this album recorded with good Technics of Guitar rhythms and melodies and good sound of raw black metal distortion , the drum kit got more clear and dark style same the vocals . The listener can feel that he is the one of the oldest vampire who lived in Gelding and lusting to the blood by felling of violence and nymphomania with the Virgins and bloody life . '''At 2008 the band got great metal fans attendants by them release ( Determination Of Hate) that recorded at Egypt for the vocals and all guitars , the drummer (Fienden Dorlig)/Norway who recorded his real amazing speed melodic beats at norway-oslo for this album same for (Lisa Osly) who recorded her real nocturnal vocal and mixed , master all the album tracks in Norway - oslo (Azareum Studio) and sold 600 albums worldwide . At 2009 they return back with more blackened death metal style mixed with more brutal vocals power and guitars composed & recorded by (Amin Azareum) and the speed melodic beats drumming by (Fienden Dorlig) , the album lyrics full with vampires stories against the Zombie’s war them release ( Smell Of Live Binges Decay ) that got great followers of metal heads world wide , specially Azareum’s first real appear at raw video (There is No end for my suffer) . At 2013 he return back with arrangement and preparing for new album that be one of new ideas and new vampires scenes mixed with dark and bloody fantasy that be more Gothic music mixed with black metal by adding some clean female vocal by choosing a new female vocal member . Current Lineup:' Amin Azareum : Vocals, Guitars (2004-present) - Egypt Live Musicians: Ivan Stankovic : Bass guitar (2008-2011) - Norway Fienden Dorlig : Drums (2008-2011) - Norway Mokees : Guitars (rhythm) (2008-2011) - Norway' Liza Osly : Vocals (female) (2007-2009) - Norway Discography ' 2005 - The Dark Forest Beyond-demo'' 1 - Feeling Of Death 2 - Frozen Hands 3 - Heretic Rooms 4 - Never Trust The Lies 5 - Pain's Ceremony 6 - The Immortal Soul 7 - Reptile's Queen 8 - The Death Art (Instrumental) 9 - The Holly Invitation * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum 2006 - Interior Of The Great Temple 1- Classic Harp 2- My Beauty Black Tomb's 3- The Last Kiss 4- Vying On Cleopatra Fucking 5- Frozen Hands 6- Heretic Rooms 7- Interior Of The Great Temple 8- I Want Death 9- Inside The Hall Of Amon 10- Another World * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum 2006 - Instrumental Of Death 01-Leave Me With My Darkness (intro) 02-My Return To Barren Desert 03-Exodus Place 04-The Black Crows Call 05-Sleeping With Lusting Witches 06-Loneliness Under The Rains * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum 2006 - Lusting Ancient Doom 01- Lusting Ancient Doom (Intro) 02- My Blood Share 03- Smell Of Death 04- Filthy Nails 05- Endless Appetence ( Instrumental ) * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum 2007 - Random Selection Victims 01 - Random Selection Victims 02 - Eating The Organism's Guts 03 - Vampires Hiding From Sun Burning 04 - Charming Queen 05 - Brain Blast 06 - To The Forsaken Path * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum 2007 - Riving Vagina 1-Enticing Naked Virgins (Intro) 2-Menses Blood 3-Addicted The Smell Of Cunt 4-Raping Virgins (Until The Death) 5-Frenetic Sexual Organs 6-Riving Vagina * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum 2007 - Crows Bloody Loch 1-Towards To The Deadly Shadows (Intro) 2-Crows Bloody Loch 3-Death-trip Of my Bloody War 4-Pregnant Raped To Blood 5-Leaving The Priding Life 6-The Call Of Chaos * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum ' ' 2008 - Determination Of Hate ' 01-Night Heron Call (Intro) 02-Determination Of Hate 03-The Dark Age Of Lothlorien 04-The Dark Shadow Of the Sunset 05-Immortality Of The Dead 06-In To The Valley Of Thamood 07-City Of Iram 08-Inside The Dark Cave Of Sorrow 09-Of The Dark Winter 10-Loch Of The Dead 11-Pregnant Raped To Blood 12-Sucking Her Dark Blood 13-The Call Of Chaos 14-Riving Vagina 15-To The Forsaken Path * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * Drum beats by Fienden Dorlig - recorded & mixed at Norway - Oslo ' ' '''2009 - Smell Of Life Beings Decay 1 - New Age Raised Of The Vampires (Intro) 2 - Stained With Epizootic Blood 3 - There Is No End For My Suffer 4 - Scenes Of The Hemic 5 - Spartan For Dying 6 - Slay Them All 7 - Captives Of The Bloody War 8 - Old Vampire Living In Ancient Cave 9 - Empirical Test For My Spell 10 - The Queen Of Immortal Bodies 11 - Of My Abandoned Lost Castle 12 - Smell Of Life Beings Decay 13 - New Age Raised Of The Vampires (Album advert) 14 - The Dark Life Encrypted 15 - From The Beginning Of The Vampires Cradle (Outro) * All music composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * All lyrics composed & Recorded by Amin Azareum * Drum beats by Fienden Dorli'''at at he is originally from Egypt - pharaoh mixed with Sumerian blood , his music mixed with Symphonic Black metal and melodic death metal with some of Classical metal sense with Egyptian tunes and hard style of guitar exsreme tyle that he used to ancient crows philosophy and life style .' Introduction of the Band Style Music Style is vampires black metal style mixed with brutal death metal and[http://www.deathmetal.org/tag/brutal-death-metal ''''] Symphonic Classical metal sense - all the band music instruments and vocals composed and recorded by one member band (AMIN AZAREUM) who formed his project in 2004 at his own studio home in Egypt - Cairo before traveled to Norway - Oslo for recording and started different black metal concerts and local metal gigs - underground metal clubs and special stages with additional live musical members Latest activity Category:Browse